Naraku's counter attack!
by Gatenmaru
Summary: 5 Years after Naraku's supposed death, Miroku starts to have pains in his hand. Could it be the return of the Kazanna?


Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in Inuyasha. I only write this story I thought of. All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Naraku's Counter Attack**

Present day 

Five years have passed since the defeat of the powerful Youkai, Naraku. Kagome Higurashi still travels back and fourth between the two time periods through the bone-eaters well. Sango the Youkai exterminator lives peacefully in keade's village with her husband, Miroku, Kirara, and her brother Kohaku who was revived by Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru's great sword of healing. Shippou is the exact same as he was 5 years ago, he spends his time with Kagome and helping Keade in the village, he also helps 'protect' it from powerful Youkai. Inuyasha wonders around from place to place. He spends a lot of time in Kagome's era now that Naraku has been defeated. Kikyou returned to the land of the dead after Naraku's defeat.

It was a peaceful, sunny day. The leaves were starting to fall from the trees as a sign of autumn. The sun was shining bright, there was a nice breeze coming in as well. Inuyasha was sitting up in his favorite tree watching the village. He could see Kagome playing with Shippou, Keade picking the usual herbs in her herb garden, Sango and Miroku's 4-year old daughter named Mako helping Keade pick medical herbs. Inuyasha was very protective of all of them. He would fight to the death before any filthy Youkai even laid a claw on one of his friends. He still kept Tessaiga closely by his side at all times.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha in the tree and told him to come down for a lunch she had prepared. Inuyasha was starving so he leaped down gracefully and followed Kagome to gather the others. "Sango! Shippou! Miroku! Lunch is ready!" Kagome shouted. She had set out a beautiful white blanket for them to eat on.

After a few minutes everybody arrived at the picnic blanket ready to dig in. Inuyasha was sniffing the air all around him, trying to identify what kind of food he smelled. Kagome opened up her picnic basket and set out all the food. Inuyasha dived straight for the beef flavored ramen noodles. Shippou and Mako shared some chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. Miroku and Sango had hotdogs. Kagome also had some ramen noodles. While everyone was eating Sango noticed Miroku looking worried.

"Is something wrong honey?" Sango said with a caring voice.

" I hate to bring this up, but do you think Naraku could some how still be alive out there?"

Everyone looked at Miroku like he was crazy or something. Shippou started to look a bit worried, hoping to never have to hear the name 'Naraku' again. But Miroku really looked worried about this. But why at this time? After 5 years…

_5 years later_

After endless searching, we finally found Naraku's castle. This time we had a plan, a plan that would not and could not fail! We have received the location of Naraku from one of his own incarnations, Kagura. She hated Naraku as much as anybody else so we trusted her, besides, it was our only lead.

We reached the castle. But there was no barrier? Inuyasha and everyone else were confused. Could this of all been a trap after all? They ran towards the castle. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and everyone stopped behind him almost running into him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru!" Could he of been the one to destroy naraku's barrier?

"So Sesshoumaru is here?" Miroku asked. "We should go to him, we need all the help we can get to finally bring down Naraku."

"You are right Miroku, we do need all the help we can get, lets find him."

Everybody stared at Inuyasha in amazement. They were expecting to hear the usual saying, "We don't need help from that damn bastard!"

Inuyasha was too serious this time to turn down any help; Naraku was going to die, today! Today will be the day we avenge anyone who ever Naraku hurt.

They ran toward the castle and saw a raging battle up ahead, Sesshoumaru was fighting Naraku! Jaken hid behind a rock to the side. Inuyasha questioned Jaken on what was happening. Jaken hesitantly explained that they had help from Kagura on Naraku's location. It appears that all her information was correct. Then Lord Sesshoumaru broke through Naraku's pathetic barrier.

Sesshoumaru realized his half-Youkai brother was here. He was to busy fighting Naraku to care. Sesshoumaru lashed out at Naraku with Toukijin. His attack cut off a few of Naraku's tentacles. All of a sudden Inuyasha jumped in.

---KAZE NO KIZU!---

Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu ripped off Naraku's left arm. Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha coldly "This is my prey, step aside."

Inuyasha shouted, "Sesshoumaru, I know this may sound strange but we have to work together, just this once to defeat Naraku. We have both fought him separately before but to no avail. Sesshoumaru. I am asking for your help!

Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha had a good point. Naraku is the type of enemy that cannot be killed by one person alone. Sesshoumaru agreed to team up with his brother just this one time to rid the world of this filth.

Everybody was amazed by the maturity of Inuyasha at the moment. It was truly amazing. The two sons of the great dog general finally join forces to defeat their worst enemy. Sesshoumaru was even surprised at the seriousness in his brother's voice.

Naraku laughed wickedly at the foolish attempt to destroy him. Naraku lashed out more tentacles. Toukijin easily cut them off. Kagura could be seen floating overhead on her feather. Naraku knew she was the traitor and she would be severely punished later.

More tentacles kept regenerating and attempting to grab one of them so he could pull them into his body to absorb.

Kagome shot a purification arrow at Naraku; it caught him by surprise and put a hole in his stomach. Naraku regenerated the lost flesh with ease.

Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly "You seem distracted, Naraku. Are you busy with something else?" Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and ripped the bits of naraku's flesh that were attempting to absorb them.

Naraku laughed again "Haven't you fools learned yet? You as many times as you tare this body into shreds, it won't kill me.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Kagura said sharply as she landed in the middle of the battle.

Naraku was surprised; I thought she was trying to hide her betrayal. What's with the sudden change?

Kagura laughed loudly, "You are a fool, Naraku! You are so blind by confidence that you did not even realize what I have taken.

Naraku looks at her angrily, "What?"

"I have your heart, you fool. Your life is in my hands now. You thought you were so clever hiding it. I knew your plans from the very start, Naraku. Once I destroy you, I shall really be as free as the wind it's self.

Everybody was shocked, including Naraku himself.

Naraku's eyes were bulging from their sockets. "But Kagura, we can rule this world together once we obtain the rest of the sacred jewel! Don't be foolish!

Kagura smirked at Naraku, "You're the fool Naraku. I have no desire for that useless jewel or to rule the world. Now burn in hell Naraku!" Kagura squeezes the heart of Naraku slowly in her hand. Naraku was in immense pain. Kagura continued to squeeze until it exploded in her hands. The blood from Naraku's heart was gushing out, running down Kagura's arm. Naraku's body then crumbled into dust with no sign of coming back.

Everybody was speechless, including Kikyou who silently observed what was happening from a tall tree. Is. Is… He. Dead?

Kagura is still having a hard time believing she finally destroyed that vile creature, Naraku. She was now free. Free as the wind. Kagura then took off into the night, on her feather without saying a word.

Nobody said anything. Sesshoumaru put Toukijin back in its sheath. Miroku stared at this hand with his mouth agape. The Kazanna was gone for real. The curse of his family has finally been lifted. Sango's family has finally been avenged. Shippou danced with joy. Miroku and Sango held hands feeling the calmness now that Naraku has finally been killed off. Inuyasha was in shock on what he had just witnessed. He did not think it would be that easy. Sesshoumaru silently walked away without anyone noticing. Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome and surprised her with a hug.

"It's finally over, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

_Present day_

Inuyasha stood up and said loudly, "We destroyed that bastard? Remember? Not even a piece of that abomination was left! We all did it together, remember! Besides! If Naraku were some how alive, you would still have your Kazanna! "

Kagome asked Inuyasha to calm down and chill out. Shippou was feeling slightly relieved now that Inuyasha had brought up a very good point on how Naraku was still dead.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "That is true. But the past few weeks I have been having sharp pains in my hand where Kazanna was. I'm not sure what it is. But I have a strong feeling it might be my Kazanna returning."

"But that could just be hand cramps or something, Miroku. What are the chances of Naraku coming back from the dead?" Inuyasha said with confidence.

Miroku took off the piece of his robe that covered his hand and showed it to his friends. Everybody's face sunk when they saw a small purple/black hole forming where the Kazanna use to be. Everyone looked at it with eyes open wide. Nobody knew what to think now, we would just have to wait and see.


End file.
